Transformers Prime - A prime hunt
by Bossbot
Summary: One shot only for my readers for Halloween


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does

A/N – This is a silly AU gift for my readers with a Halloween twist as most know I always do a parody humor based one shot for Halloween. I do not celebrate Halloween but this is just a silly little humor story so enjoy, guys.

Summary – One shot for Halloween

Transformers Prime – A prime hunt

Optimus Prime was not your type of mech who played pranks; however he was always the one to be hit by said pranks. So, after his Autobots and human younglings pulled so many pranks on him; he felt it only fair to get even with a little revenge.

Optimus worked hard on said prank and even got some unexpected help for his prank to go off without a hitch on the spooky human holiday of Halloween.

It would be perfect...

Xxxxxxx

Halloween...

"Come on, Bulk; you're taking me trick or treating, right?" Miko asked.

"Yes Miko, but just what is the purpose of Halloween?" Bulkhead asked.

"For human kids to dress up; and get candy from people around their neighborhoods," Rafael answered for Miko.

"Where's Optimus isn't he going to hang out with us all?" Jack asked.

"He said he was going to recharge; he had a slight lag in his processors and wanted to rest." Knockout said.

"Where's Megatron?" Miko asked.

"He's resting as well," Shockwave said.

"You know, Optimus and Megs have gotten lazier since they ended the war." Miko said.

Silence...

"That is not true he rides Predaking once in a while, Optimus gets a kick out of riding Predaking." Smokescreen said.

Predaking snorted, and walked away at the silly arguments going on between the humans, Autobots and Decepticons.

However suddenly they all heard what sounded like a loud screeching like blades were being run over or across metal. Everyone heard violence painful moans and the sickening sound of energon being spilled onto the floor.

"Optimus...!" Arcee exclaimed as she ran for the room she shared with her mate.

Starscream ran to Megatron's room and he stopped at the scene before him. Megatron was completely gutted energon everywhere; Arcee screamed and everyone ran into the room she shared with Optimus, and he was also in the same shape as Megatron.

"What the slag is going on, who did this?" Arcee demanded.

"Arcee, those blade marks look so familiar," Jack said as they suddenly all heard laughter as our of the shadows came Freddy Krueger, Jason, those creep half inbreed people from Wrong turn, the villains from Scream as well as I know what you did last summer.

"Oh my God, run!" Jack, Miko and Rafael exclaimed as they took off.

"What, I will not run from mere humans; they killed our leaders I say we fight for it!" Starscream shouted as the weird inbreed guys and girls from Wrong Turn walked closer to him.

"RUN...!" Rafael exclaimed as they were chased all over the base by the evil villains who killed their two friends.

However on the Nemesis Optimus and Megatron watched on a video feed the prank going off without a hitch. However they suddenly heard sounds on the ship and found they were not alone on the vessel. The humans from their own prank were there Freddy Krueger, Jason, Those inbreed humans from Wrong Turn and the other villains were coming closer.

"Oh slag, now what?" Optimus asked.

"We fire our way out of this we are much more supreme than these humans," Megatron said as he started to fire at the humans.

"Megatron wait...!" Optimus ordered as some of the blasts hit the control panels on the ship.

"Oh frag it," Megatron stammered. "I probably shouldn't have done," Megatron growled.

"Ya think?" Optimus snapped.

"Do not raise your tone with me, Optimus!" Megatron shouted.

"We are so in trouble and all because of our stupid prank." Optimus said as the ship started to plummet toward the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus jerked up from recharge, and glanced around seeing his mate Arcee recharging next to him.

"It was a slagging dream, oh thank Primus," Optimus mumbled.

:::::::... Optimus...:::::::::::

::::::::... Yes I am here, Megatron...::::::::

::::::::::... No more pranks, is that understood...::::::::

::::::::... Agreed...::::::::

Optimus and Megatron were dreaming the whole thing or were they?


End file.
